


芹篠：缩短间

by KnightNO4time



Category: Seven Days (Manga), 星期恋人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Seryou Touji/Shino Yuzuru
Kudos: 2





	芹篠：缩短间

“冬至，亲一下。”  
芹生扣住易拉罐的手指停下，还没用力，那罐没开的红豆牛奶就被他攥回来了掌心中，暖烘烘的。  
“哎？”他还是习惯性的反问了声，露出不确定的眼神盯着弓弦。仍保留的这点，在弓弦眼里也许已经是个坏毛病，但却改不掉。

弓弦早已习惯了，久违见到后的这个反应，多少叫他怀念。不是耳边手机那头的嗓音，也不是视频镜头那边的半身人脸，更不是短信记录里的几行文字。  
所以他无奈的笑出声，附身把早就打开的那瓶饮料易拉罐放在了狡辩的地上。他顺着长椅坐凳往恋人那边挪近些距离，挑眉细白的解释道，“久违重逢后，不该亲一下吗？”

眼中映着对方期待又理所当然给出来会打的样子，芹生把对方说的话在脑子里重演了好几遍，随后就耐不住害羞的自由呼出口气，含笑满足的再度转回脸来。  
“也的确。”

他喜欢弓弦冲他要求些什么，尤其是这个富有含义的碰触，也只有现在才能如此有感觉，让他不自觉的靠过去。

都从高中毕业以来，他们各自去了不同大学。即使都在一个城市，可却距离却很远。加上都很忙，他们约会的机会逐渐被手机上的通讯所取代。  
都会有怀念，尤其是当年他们开始的那一天。

“那我也有个请求。”冬至在彼此两人唇瓣相隔毫米前，却睁开垂闭的眼帘，呼着温和的鼻息突然开口。

习惯性半闭上眼的弓弦不得不奇怪的再度睁开眼，微微拉开不多的距离用聚焦的视野观察眼前的人，但没有为期盼的事情被打断而不开心。

先前气氛还余味萦绕在两人身畔，感觉也盈溢在心口唇间。就连芹生这句询问所带出的口吻，以及弓弦思考等待所营造出来的几秒无声空白，都戏剧性的转化成了种带有情欲且耐人寻味的调子。

“接吻时，我们牵手，”芹生宠爱时无意识的把眼眯成甜蜜的弯月，闪烁的瞳仁折射着阳光倩影的斑斑点点，却怎么都离不开弓弦。

这没有同意和拒绝的选项，弓弦觉得自己很少能收到对方主动提出来的事情，思想轻轻一波动，就把对方刚才说话的嗓音在耳中一遍又一遍的播放了好几遍。  
而这时候，他的手腕就被对方轻柔的牵住，随后骨节明晰的指尖顺着掌侧滑下，扣住他的五指间。

弓弦看也没看，他们谁都没从对方脸上一开始先。触感细致的为他们描述对方手指的每个动作，信任让他们如同一体似的想要吸引双方更加靠近，掌心们好似磁铁似的相吸。弯起臂弯举起掌心，对方便也紧紧跟上。他们终于找到了合适舒服的姿势，没有丝毫缝隙的死死相握。

如同任何一个可以贴近的距离，都在这个长椅上被简短的归零。  
扣紧恋人的手掌牵动手臂上每块肌肉，接着又收紧了他们的肩头。享受期盼的心情顺着神经挤开胸口的呼吸，堆满体内，流过脊椎和大脑，让他们不自觉的闭眼相吻。

弓弦另只手的指尖不断碰触对方棱角线清楚的下颚，纤细的指尖点水似的推入小小的力气，好似不确认对方没有离开，而是换气后又是下一轮的吮吸接吻。  
芹生如了他的愿，掌心不肯落空任何一秒。攥紧的十指不断在骨节的松紧上来回施加不同的力度，彼此释放内心饥渴似的摩擦彼此的手指侧面。  
同时芹生另一幅掌心爱抚过弓弦漂亮的颈部，指尖的温度覆盖去体温热度的皮肤，让霎时间多少收缩倒吸的呼吸钻回弓弦口中，打断了刚要碰一起的双唇。

这一幕就像是当初一样，那一次在房间里的正式接吻。第一次那么主动的靠近和抚摸，即使短暂和拘谨，却将那一刻嘴唇上感受的压力和掌心摩擦的热度，都深深的刻入他们的记忆里。

芹生凑上去，捕捉回弓弦吸气避开的嘴唇，手指牵引着将对方揽向自己这边。  
弓弦嗅着对方的气味，大概一辈子都忘不掉。  
他总是情不自禁的闭上眼，抱住所有会感受到的触感，一刻都不松懈。

“哐——”  
不好的声音打断了他们。

两个人并不急于发现，更像是没回过神也没回味够似的缓缓分开，这才呼出未能尽兴的一口气。  
低头看去，原来是弓弦刚才放在脚边的罐子被踢倒了。  
刚才弓弦太过投入，身体倾斜许多靠近芹生，外侧的脚不自觉的用鞋尖蹭过地面，不慎踢倒被他遗忘的饮料罐。

这个突如其来的插曲如同分界线，把刚才发生的所有事都画了句号，又把蔓延的气氛推开，帮两个人松下肩膀，分开了相牵的双手。

“那明天聚会上见，”弓弦让自己从刚才浪漫的气息里恢复过来，开口打破了刚才的延续许久的沉默。  
他不自觉的舔舔嘴唇，那里湿润却又发干，微妙的感觉无非不是持续阐述刚才的一切。  
也许是深入吮吸的关系，他反而喉咙发干。可惜他失去了饮料，唯一能做的只能是低头把几乎流空的罐子捡起来，起身悠闲的绕过那摊污渍，把罐子丢入公园长椅旁的可回收垃圾箱中。

“嗯，我知道。”  
刚才的一切结束，难免让尽兴中的芹生有些失落。但他没有表现在脸上，反而温顺的给予回应。  
毕竟他们的时间已经不是那短暂的一个星期，而是一直和永远。

放长假的今日，相隔许久的两个人总算碰面。回到这里，看望家人，也见到许多老同学。  
而后天恰好弓弦生日，这事芹生一直记得。他们明日提前约了朋友聚会庆祝，必然也安排了属于他们两个人的时间。

只可惜现在他们各自都有事情，不能继续一起度过整日。所谓碰面的时间短暂，分开的确很难。不过想想明天，也就能轻松的说声再见。

“对了！”  
本要分开，却忽然听到弓弦叫了声。  
随着小跑，那头栗色的头发再度映入芹生视野。凑近的人用那双漂亮的苏双眸盯向他，上扬的嘴角带着点坏心眼和玩笑，却实实在在给了芹生心头一击。

“不许忘记送我礼物啊！”  
是弓弦的撒娇和要求。

不论是怀抱着恋人之间的期盼，还是包含年轻男孩那种不强求的玩笑口吻，对芹生来说都是满足。  
他想要去实现。  
而且他早早就准备好了。

…

聚会结束的并不早，但也尽够兴。  
弓弦喝的有些小醉，他懒洋洋的搭着芹生的肩，与老友临别后嘿嘿傻笑几声。芹生搂上他的腰，稳住彼此的脚步，却显得有些应付不来。

不过弓弦还很清醒，他看着对方无奈又担心的脸，好笑起来。于是年长的他用手戳了下恋人的脸，随后放下胳膊，享受夜晚时间似的晃着腿往前，伸了个懒腰。  
“去唱卡拉OK怎么样？拉卡OK！”  
“并不太想去。”  
能收到芹生清楚的回应和拒绝，其实弓弦是开心的。  
“那就再去续摊？就咱们俩。”  
“你不要再喝比较好。”  
弓弦保持着享乐的笑容，单脚在原地转个方向，面向芹生后等着对方走来和自己并排往前。  
“其实我还挺能喝的，和你不一样。”

芹生说不出什么，只好笑了笑。他走过来，却看着对方站在原处没动，而是好好深呼吸了下今夜的空气。  
大概在思考什么。芹生盯着这样的弓弦，安静的欣赏起来。而弓弦只是望着街道旁楼层顶的上空，用黑夜的空气给自己醒了醒酒。

“冬至，我的礼物呢？”  
弓弦收回视线，竟然认真起来。他不客气的伸出手，撅嘴像是可爱的蒙混过这个小心思，也像是要审核对方是不是会忘记。  
自然，他知道芹生是不会忘的。

其实从吃饭开始，芹生就一直思考着这件事。不过弓弦和他的那群朋友并不介意生日流程，反而热闹的聊天。没有蛋糕，也没有特定的礼物，他们都很随意。  
弓弦似乎分隔开了这两个场景，而他柔和与可爱的一面，都在安静中留给了芹生。  
所以芹生这才放松表情，满足的眨了眨眼睛，把眼前的这一幕收入脑海。

“闭上眼好吗？”  
刚把手放入外出挎包里，芹生突然想到什么，便停下动作后这样要求道。  
弓弦不会说不，虽然觉得这也太小题大做，过于浪漫投入。但是妥协了他的很快就乖乖闭上眼，放松在心跳加快下紧张期盼的心，却没收回张开的掌心。  
“可不要和我玩什么闭上眼亲一口的手段，否则我要讨厌你了哦。”  
“不会的，”见对方乖乖的等着，芹生便暗藏起心情，缓缓地把东西放在了恋人的掌心。

跟随落下的范围，弓弦觉得这东西不大，但也没那么小巧。思考的认真劲很快返照他在脸上。  
皱起眉头，他先弯曲了拇指碰了碰。  
一个环状物。  
第一反应让弓弦差点失笑，心头也抖了下。“喂，可别是戒指啊。”  
对面的人没回答，安静里他只能先否认这个说法。  
质感不同的环很轻很细…随后他握住摸索，发现更大的一片金属连在铁环上。  
只可惜这时候他很快失去耐心，张开了眼。

“我们一起住吧。”  
手里捏着的那把钥匙，还残留着芹生在口袋中握紧时残留的温度。  
“条件不错，距离电车站也很近，你我都可以方便坐车去大学。”

弓弦不清楚脸上表情在诸多情绪中的前后顺序，但他稍微有些僵硬，脑和心的挣扎像是不停希望控制他，从开心和吃惊以及无奈和不甘里做出选择。

“弓弦…？”  
或许是沉默的关系，也或者盯着钥匙太久，失去了笑容的关系。弓弦听到单纯的名字被叫道时抬起头，发现芹生满脸小心翼翼与担心。  
他很快意识到自己不该这副样子，可惜他也不知道先怎么样，只能无奈摇着头，另只手插上腰。  
想说的很多，然而现在只能捏着钥匙摆摆胳膊，望着恋人那副顾及他的可怜样，气不出来。  
“我说啊——至少这种事找我商量一下吧？”

“生气了？”  
看着对方越担心，弓弦越不知所措的苦笑摆手，在原地晃了晃脚步重新找到姿势。  
“没有。只是我脸房子都没看到，也来不及思考搬家的事。”  
“对不起。”  
芹生是真的在道歉。  
或许这对他来说是个很好的礼物。  
但作为前辈，弓弦应该对他说些什么。然而这不都违背了他的意愿，所以弓弦决定以后再谈。

“行了，我收下了。”钥匙顺着张开的手指掉入掌心，弓弦攥住揣入口袋，“给我点时间收拾。”  
“这么说你答应了？”芹生立马惊喜的睁大眼，反而如同得到意外礼物的少女。  
弓弦哭笑不得的拿巴掌拍上脑门，仰头不知怎么说对方好。维持揣口袋的样子插住腰，他在对方面前转了半圈，喉咙里乐不停，“你到底要让我确认几次啊？”

“我好开心，”芹生深情的吐露心语，腼腆的低下头含笑沉浸在好心情里。  
这弄的弓弦一阵脸红，不自在的想抱怨，却发现怎么也掩饰不了害羞的自己，说不出狠话。  
“也就只有你会对我说这么直白肉麻的话啦。”  
弓弦嘀咕着，牵住对方的手腕往前走。他冲的很靠前，用角度藏起害羞不已的表情，暗暗清了清嗓子。  
芹生顺着他的步伐加快，跑来身旁。手腕从掌心里抽出往上，接着牵住了弓弦。

交缠的十指再度扣紧。  
距离再度缩短。

弓弦攥着兜里的钥匙，金属的棱角轮廓在手掌里描绘着形状。而他的另只手，则被芹生柔软温厚的牵住不放开。  
两手都是满的。  
他的心也就是满的。  
不同的硬度和温度，都说明了未来。


End file.
